


Hope-Filled Session

by PrinceofPanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPanta/pseuds/PrinceofPanta
Summary: Lost in a world filled with despair, you desperately try to escape and find the hope you once knew. The world's been taken over by kids and you find yourself at their mercy. You feel despair enveloping your body each time you dream about "hope"-everything's hopeless now anyway,right? At least, that's how you feel until a certain boy catches your eye. After all, you and him just so happen to have something in common: Ultimate Despair.





	Hope-Filled Session

**Author's Note:**

> omf y'all;;; I've always been a big fan of danganronpa and komaeda is my precious bagel boy,,,  
> this is my first time writing a danganronpa fic since im always doing jojo but i'll try my best! :)  
> also, reader-chan is an ultimate despair puhuhuhuhu~

_**Despair** _

The word alone made you agonizingly sick to your stomach-yet your face gleamed with joy.  _Not that you necessarily wanted it to._

You couldn't believe the sight before your eyes: the beautiful blue skies, the busy streets--were tainted red with  _despair._

_The kids_

You never would have imagined that four adolescences would be able to cause so much death and destruction. Hell, at their age, you were playing with (f/t)'s and watching cartoons all day. It's all because of that woman.

_Junko Enoshima_

The one woman powerful enough to drench the whole world into despair with just the snap of her fingers. Pure rage enveloped your body from head-to-toe--memories of her cascading into your mind.  _The moment she brainwashed me into becoming despair._ You thought with malice.

_That bitch_

Your thoughts were quickly interrupted by a swarm of hungry monokumas rushing towards you, their sharp claws getting ready to tear into your flesh. You quickly found a place to hide before you were turned into mincemeat. Although, the despair side of you wouldn't mind that  _one bit._

_NO_

You had to fight it. Even if you  _were_ an Ultimate Despair, there were still some remnants of hope deep inside you-- _hopefully._

The sound of the monokuma bears' rapid growls and chilling chuckles soon flooded your ears as you waited for them to leave.

But they didn't.

 _It's no biggie. They'll get tired of looking sooner or later and just leave._ Perhaps that was your hope speaking for you in a sense. Like always, it quickly turned into cold, hard  _despair._

"Looks like I foooound someooone~"

Your body froze.

Not in fear-no-you were more shocked than anything. Shocked that you  _actually_ allowed yourself to fill the slightest tinge of hope. 

_Ha! How hopeless of you._

You peered up at the child beaming up at you, a creepy smiling boring through his mask.

"I think we could uuuse another servant. That ooother guy's been slaaacking oof lately." you cringe at his slowed speech a bit.

"Then agaaain, Monaca would also be proud of me for killing off another demooon! Maybe we can see how much you scream as we tortuuure you to deaaath heh heh heh~"

 You remained still, excepting your fate. The last thing you heard, was your own psychotic, despair-filled laugh as darkness began to take you into it's cold embrace.

_************** _

_**Where am I?** _

Your eyes slowly peered open as you found yourself locked in a dark room, bound by restraints.

 _That's right. That little brat captured me._ You sigh.

It was useless to even attempt escape. You let them bring you here so what's the point in leaving so soon? Passing up despair like this would be  _such_ a waste.

"Oh? Looks like I have a visitor." You hear an unusually calming voice.

Of course, you jumped a bit since it was under your assumption that you were alone.

"Who's there?" Your tone is straightfoward.

"Who wants to know?~"

_God that voice..._

Suddenly, a mass of brightness lights the room a bit as you hiss from the stinging pain in your eyes. Once they finally adjust, you observe your surroundings.

The first thing to catch your eye: a fluffy mass of white hair seemingly attached to a person. You thoroughly examine the boy in front of you, the collar around his neck instantly catching your attention (besides his looks that is...). It appears you're staring a bit  _too_ hard--the boy clearing his throat being a  clear indentation of that. You assume he was the servant that strange child mentioned earlier.

"Ahem..see something you like?"

You don't answer--you're far too flustered to. Instead, you ask him a question of your own.

"Are you..the servant?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that"

You narrow your eyes at his sassy remark.  _Just who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"It's not like you'd want to know trash like me anyway. Worthless trash like me--trash that is doomed by despair" his voice is completely calm.

You on the other hand, are shocked. You never heard someone talk so down on their self before.

_Such despair_

"Actually, i'm very interested to know about, " _trash such as yourself"._

He gives you a questioning look.

"Tell me your name then-although-i'm very undeserving of getting the honors to hear it"

You roll your eyes.

(F/n) (l/n)" you state coolly.

You swear you can almost see a smirk form on his lips. Oddly, his green-gray eyes, thin physique and pale skin appealed to you. He was quite adorable.

"Hmph..interesting. I guess I can tell you my name--as long as it doesn't make you barf that is." You watch the words slowly guide off his lips.

_Nagito Komaeda_

You can't help but feel a bit flustered and he takes it as a sign of disgust, frown apparent on his face.

"Such a disgusting name isn't it? If only I could die and take it along with me-lost to time."

It saddens you to see him treat himself in such a way, but you can't help but feed from his despair.

"Such a shame to think that way about yourself. Especially in the face of 'Ultimate 'Despair' like myself." You offer him a smile in which he returns it with a look of disgust.

"To think so highly of yourself when you're labeled as something as lowly as despair? You're sickening." His slender fingers  wrap around your neck as he suddenly slams you against the wall. His sudden change in character was somewhat frightening as you watched his eyes swirl with insanity.

"But alas, it appears were in the same boat. With you as  _my_ personal servant, perhaps I can make you glisten with hope~" you shudder as his voice drops down an octave as he begins to untie you.

_Was he..seducing you? God you hope he was._

Even so, you weren't ready to give in just yet.

"For someone so neck-deep in despair, you sure are adamant about hope. May I ask why?" you struggle to speak against his tight grip. Suddenly it loosens, only to be met with a pair of shaking hands.

_His hands_

His once green-gray eyes were now clouded by a dusky storm.

" _Why you ask?_ Because hope is the very necessity of life! Without hope I wouldn't have my Ultimate Luck--without that i'd be dead by now." Your eyes widen as he slowly burst into tears.

"I shouldn't even be allowed to think about something as graceful as  _hope after I've given in to despair._ I'm an utter disgrace.  _Why am I still alive?"_

That was enough to break even you.

You couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy as he continued to tell his life story.

_His sickness-his neglect--he didn't deserve to feel such agony. Such despair._

You reach out to gently wipe away his tears, wrapping your arms around him until he pushes you away.

"W-What are you d-doing? You don't deserve to soil your hands on trash like me." you simply offer him a warm smile.

"Ah, but you didn't mind touching  _me_ earlier. I've already been tainted but...it's not  _nearly enough."_ You reach out to touch him again but he slaps your hand away. He's clearly nervous which is understandable. He's never been given any kind of attention like this before.

"I-I'm trash! I don't deserve sympathy! I-" you cut him off by kissing him. A soft kiss filled with nothing but pure emotion and kindness.

_Hope_

You pull him close, wrapping your arms around him once more. He tries to push you away again but you won't budge. Slowly, he gives in and you pull away from his lips, arms still holding his tall form.

"It's nice isn't it? To feel the warmth of another? I want you to feel even more of this...and i'm willing to carry that burden." You don't know what possessed you to say that suddenly but your words were sincere.

_Perhaps this was newfound hope--his hope_

His pale cheeks turn a bright pink as tears roll begin to fill his eyes.

"But..I'm not worthy of this. I-" you press a finger to his lips.

"You said you would make me your personal servant  _right_ ? As a servant, it's my duty to adhere to any and all wishes you so desire _~"_ your finger begins to trace his soft lips.

"T-There's no way I could make you service me! What was I  _thinking_ ?"

"But I  _want_ to. I want to be the one to give you all the love and affection you desire so. I want...to be your shinning hope." Your warm hands reach up to cup his cold cheeks, but he doesn't pull away this time. Surprisingly, he welcomes your touch.

" _My shining hope?"_ his heart begins to accelerate as he repeats your words. Gentle fingers tangle themselves in cottony hair.

_His hope?_

"That's right"

He finds himself etching into your touch as his mind continues to process those words.  _To meet someone that shared his title-that showed him sympathy-that gave him hope? Heh. Maybe luck really was on his side._

"Nagito.." your soft voices brings him back to reality. "Tell me...what you truly want." You look into his eyes, no longer seeing that storm. Instead, you see something you've never seen before.

_Love...lust_

He grabs your hand and guides it over his heart as you feel it's rhythmic beats.

"I want..you." With that, you pressed your lips firmly against his once more. He tenses up again but the touch of your hand quickly soothes him. Soon, he finds himself kissing back, trailing a hand down your form and resting it on your thigh. You lightly push him against the wall, your lips traveling down his neck. He lets out a tiny grasp, which greatly pleases you.

"(y/n).."

Your body aches to hear him say your name even more. His voice calms you, like a melody. 

_Have you fallen for him?_

Warm hands meet cold skin as you slip your hands underneath his shirt. He's rather toned for such a skinny guy.

His breath hitches a bit and you kiss his cheek to let him know it's ok. 

"Y-You can be rough if you'd like. I want you hurt me~" you stare up at him in shock as he removes his jacket and shirt, feeling brave all of a sudden.

"I-I can't-"

"I thought you were my servant though." he lifts up your your chin so that you're looking into his lustful orbs. Abiding by his orders, you rake your nails across his chest, causing him to cry out.

"M-More~"

His eyes flash with insanity as you press your lips against his neck, biting it softly. A hard object begins to poke against your thigh and you feel him needily rub up against you.

"Forgive me (y/n)...I lack a bit of self control."

 _This is what you wanted though. To finally give him what he had been missing for so long. You were gonna make sure you gave him everything you had to offer._ You give him a playful smirk as your hand brushes against his crotch, his hips instantly bucking against it.

"I'd rather you not have any at all.  _Go wild~_ " your voice is low and seductive as you slip a hand in his boxers. He lets out a loud sensuous moan, drool dripping from his mouth. You unbutton his jeans and pull his boxers down, finally freeing his manhood as you stroke it slowly.

"H-H-Hah~ (y/n)~" his hot breath tickles your ear as he continue to moan. Precum starts to leak from the tip and you press your lips against it before enveloping your mouth on his cock. His moans increase in volume as his hips buck uncontrollably. He begins to thrust into your mouth, causing you to gag a bit but you don't mind. This is all for him after all.

_For the boy you found yourself falling in love with_

"I-I'm about to cum!~" 

You bob your head up and down his length as he soon begins to cum, his liquid shooting into your mouth. Without a second thought, you swallow every last bit, savoring his taste. Komaeda watches you intently , waiting for your next gesture as he calms himself down.

" _To think,_ trash like me is lucky enough to receive such treatment."

You simply ignore his words and begin stripping your clothes off. His cheeks flush a bit as he watches your every move. 

_It isn't enough_

You won't be satisfied until you give him  _every_ part of you.

Following his orders from earlier, you roughly push him to the ground, straddling his hips in the process.

"Nagito..." you utter his name as you lower yourself onto his large throbbing length. You cried out as he stretches your walls and he immediately comforts you, pressing kisses all over your form. 

"You don't have t-Ah~" 

You bounce on his cock, cutting off his sentence. Cries of pain and pleasure erupt from your throat as you grind your hips roughly against his. You wrap your fingers in his soft hair-that hair you came to love.

_Like you did the rest of him_

"(y/n)..hah..Is this what love feels like?"

You would have been frozen in place if you weren't so enveloped in pleasure.  _He loves you?_  Your hips increased their speed as you feel yourself teetering on the edge.  _You two had just barely met and yet...these feelings you felt._

 _"_ Nagito!~" you cry as you reach your orgasm.  _Yes. You were sure of it now. This feeling..was love._

Komaeda soon felt his release as well as he came inside you, his seed filling you to the core. He held you close to him, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

"Yes"

He looks at you with a raised brow.

"This..is love Nagito"

You peck his lips softly and give him a warm smile. For the first time ever, he returns it genuinely.

"Then I guess it's safe to say I love you..my precious hope." Your eyes light up instantly.

_His precious hope..?_

He had definitely brought out the hope you had been looking for and you couldn't be happier. Nagito Komaeda: you'd protect him with your life. After all...

 _You were his **hope**_ _._

 

 


End file.
